


Classic Who as Charlie's Angels

by touchdownpossum



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Doctor era as the original Charlie's Angels.  'Cause there ain't no school like the old school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Who as Charlie's Angels




End file.
